1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device utilizing optical fiber elements, and, more particularly, to a display device wherein images are formed by the specific orientation and disorientation of the light emitting ends of the optical fibers caused by a moveable panel.
2. Prior Art
It has long been recognized in the advertising and promotional fields that displays which present either a moving illuminated image or changing pictorial presentation are more effective than static constant image displays in attracting and maintaining the interests of an observer. In most conventional designs display devices of this type have required large numbers of separate light sources mounted at separate locations on display boards with each light source energized and deenergized in accordance with a complex control pattern.
Attempts have been made in the art to reduce, somewhat, the complexity of such display devices through the use of fiber optic elements as substitute for the separate light sources. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,872, there is disclosed a moving pattern simulator having a plurality of lighting element locations to receive the ends of light conducting fiber elements, the other ends of the fiber elements being disposed adjacent a light source. Motion is imparted to a lighted pattern by controlling the sequence of illumination of fiber elements.
In these display devices utilizing fiber optics to form moveable images, such as the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,872, the fiber optics remain stationary and the end of one fiber does not move relative to its counterpart in the adjacent fibers. With the fixed fiber end construction, the variation in the display is severely limited.
It is toward expansion of the ability of the prior art that the present invention is directed.